Up a Tree
by MonochromeOsity
Summary: Dreams keep trying to tell Switzerland something. But what? AustriaxSwitzerland Minor Adult themes.
1. Fainting under someone? Not cool, man

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES SWITZERLANDXAUSTRIA

I don't own Hetalia, but OH HOW I WISH I DID.

ATTENTIONDUELISTS-Narrative

"ATTENTIONDUELISTS"-Speech

_ATTENTIONDUELISTS_­­-Dream or emphasis or thoughts

ATTENTIONDUELISTS-Sometimes emphasis

'ATTENTIONDUELISTS'-Dream thoughts

x.X.x

_"__Geez__, Austria!"_

_I leave for __five__ minutes for some water and I come back to an Austrian stuck in a tree. His cloak was caught on a branch at least twenty feet from the ground and now he's screaming his lungs out._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't care if you scold me; just help me!"_

_'Oh crap. What am I supposed to do?! If I leave, he could fall and die! I care--wait.' I shook my head fiercly. 'I don't care about him! He's just a weakling who keeps geting beat up by a girl!'_

_Riiip!_

_"Waah!"_

_I didn't have time to think. All I could do was run to the falling nation with my arms out._

_"Ooof!"_

_The only thing that was running through my mind was 'Austria is lying on top of me, Austria is lying on top of me, Austria is lying on top of me!' He was pressed down so close to me, I thought I would die of blushing. The weird thing was that I was holding him very close to me. I could hear his heartbeat in sync with mine and his heavy breathing was __right__ next to my left ear._

_"Th-thank you for rescuing me, Switzerland." Austria whispered in my ear. I didn't know my face could be any hotter than it was now. It must be on fire. "I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_I felt his lips press agaisnt my cheek._

_And I promptly fainted._

x.X.x

That was all I could think of for the whole morning. My dreams keep trying to tell me something; I know it. All of them are memories of me and Austria in some sort of flirtatious situation. Last week, it was me and him bathing. _Together!_

"Nii-sama? Are you alright? You keep banging your head against the table, muttering, "Stupid Austria".

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry, Liechtenstien." _What in the world should I do? Shoud I go confront him about this? I--_

"Nii-sama, if you're having problems with Austria, you should go talk with him." I stared in shock at her. She was simply sitting across from me, reading a book. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"I just know these things. Go, speak with him. Set things right."

I muttered a quick "thank you" as I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

x.X.x

GO VASH!

CHAPTERS COMING UP LATER


	2. Cake Time!

SECOND CHAPTAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

x.X.x

__

"Really, Switzerland. I can feed myself!"

I turned my head and pouted. I wasn't a baby! But he didn't listen. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His green eyes bored into mine. Those beautiful, wonderful eyes...

"No, you can't," he sternly said to me. "Just listen to what I say and do as I tell you."

I nodded as much as I could; he had a firm grip.

"Now," said Switzerland. "Open wide." He had a fork in his other hand and cut a piece of cake. The blonde raised to my lips, trying to pry my mouth open. I complied.

He slowly fed me the cake. "Now close your mouth and chew." I followed, never breaking my gaze with him and those mystical eyes. Once I had finished, he leaned forward and lightly pecked the tip of my nose. "Very good. Now can you feed yourself?"

"Y-y-yes."

x.X.x

The melody I was playing on my piano couldn't distract me from my memories. Sometimes, they're worse. Like that one where we both fell asleep in the same bed and I curled up against him.

He plagues me night and day, every hour, every moment, without rest. Well, it was to be expected. Loving somone did that to you. Or, at least that's what Hungary (and her _pictures_) says.

Switzerland and I were the best of friends, until...him. _He_ was the one who made the blond breakk our alliance. If only I could change time...

"Aw, Roddy! Are you thinking about Vashy-kins again~?"

"_No_, I wasn't."

"Come on!" she cried. "You always space out with a dreamy look on your face and whisper, 'Vash. Sweet, sweet, Vash.' You're head over heels in lo~ve!"

"Be quiet!" Soon, it escalated to an all-out screaming match. She and I were both red in the face, insulting each other.

"Admit it!"

"Why don't you just go to your crimson-eyed lover, Pru~ssia?!"

"WHAT?!" Hungary's eyes lit up with fury. I knew I had crossed the line. I only caught a glimpse of her frying pan as I fled, terrified.

x.X.x

AW LOOKIT! THE SECOND CHAPTER'S DONE!

I admit, I find the "Vash. Sweet, sweet, Vash." thing pretty corny.

OMG HINTING OF HUNGARYXPRUSSIA!


	3. History Repeating Itself

WEE

THIRD CHAPTER

x.X.x

"Austria? Are you even here? Is Hungary beating you up again?" That part was actually true.

"YOU BASTARD, ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, VASH'LL HAVE TO JACK OFF TO YOUR PICUTRE FOR _MONTHS _UNTIL HE CAN GET THE REAL THING!"

Switzerland blushed heavily at that. _I don't think of Austria __that way__!...do I? _Fair brown hair, soft skin, those wonderful eyes capable of expressing every emotion possible? Now he knew what the dreams were trying to tell him. He was in love.

_Love?! That can't be..._

"HELP! ANYBODY! DO SOMETHING!"

The blonde ran out of Austria's house to see Hungary, hair disheveled and wielding a frying pan, and the pianist himself hiding in the now-taller tree he had seen in his dream.

The crazy woman slowly turned her heard to Switzerland, giving him a creepy grin. "Oh~ Vash is here~ Well, I'll let you handle this~" She turned to leave, but not before she made exaggerated kissy faces at Austria.

Switzerland had an odd feeling of deja vu when he walked under the tree. "Come on, Austria! Just climb down!"

"Fine!" The brunet tried, but the end of his coat caught on a branch and now, the man was dangling thirty feet from the ground.

_Okay_, the blond thought. _Is history repeating itself or something? Cause if this is some kind of sick joke-"_

Riiip!

"Aaaah!"

Just like before, Austria was falling from a tree, and Switzerland was there to catch him.

This time, it was a little different. Instead of Switzerland being under Austria, he somehow caught im so that he would be on top.

The pair stared at each other. Green against violet. Body pressed on body. Heartbeat against hearbeat. Slowly, the gap between them lessened and lessened until the pianist finally said, before coming in contact with Switzerland:

"You have beautiful eyes."

x.X.x

Yes, it's over!

Geez, that ending was pretty shoddy. But tell me what you guys think of it.

Also, send in requests! I don't have many good ideas!


	4. Sitting in a Tree!

LOOK

I KEEP CHANGING MY MIND SO HERE'S THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER

YAEY

x.X.x

The new couple was residing in a tree, a ladder nearby. They weren't taking any chances this time. They were resting on a thick and sturdy bough, Switzerland's head on Austria's shoulder.

"Man...I can't believe we got together because of you _falling out of trees_." Switzerland sighed, closing his eyes. "Did that mean you were 'falling for me'?"

Austria chuckled. "Always the romanticist, are you?" He gave the blonde a small kiss on the lips, which made him open his eyes. The Swiss man blushed red like a fire hydrant. The pianist laughed again.

"Shut up!" Switzerland yelled, pink dusting his cheeks.

Austria leaned in to kiss the blond but-

"RODDY-KINS AND VASH~ SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The pair looked down to see Hungary screaming her lungs out in an attempt to recreate that old nursery rhyme, camera in hand. "Ooh! That look's perfect! The two lovers caught in the act! Just hold still so I can take a picture!" She quickly removed the lens cap and turned the machine on. The woman looked up to take the picture-

"What?!"

The men were gone. Hungary turned around and saw Austria, carrying Switzerland bridal-style, running toward the house. Switzerland was protesting, telling the brunet to "let me the fuck down".

"H-hey! Get back here!"

x.X.x

IT'S DONE IT'S DONE IT'S DONE

it's done.

Thank you for the reviews, guys!

Also, (I'm going to keep putting this at the end) send in requests! Please!


End file.
